five girls and professor Snape
by vampire rouge
Summary: FINISHED Detention for a month... all of you eight tonight Snape stormed off and the girls looked at Beccy who said we shall see where is Snapes officeMe be thinking about a sequal tell me what you think!
1. Where are we?

_The 5 girls stumbled into the great hall looking very confused, obviously not having a clue where they were._

"_**What the…. When…urgh!" said a girl with dark blond hair and blue eyes her name is Steph possibly the sanest one of all.**_

"_**Weren't we in deep space a moment ago?" asked the shortest of the group also called Fran **_

"_**Yeah and I think I know why we are here," said one of the others called Beccy **_

_**There was the sound of nervous whistling from behind them all they turned to see Amy with her back to them and was playing with something.**_

"_**What is that nut-case doing?" asked Letty the last member of the group.**_

_**Beccy walked over to Amy and spoke in hushed tones so the others couldn't hear.**_

"_**Amy what is that?"**_

"_**Nothing'"**_

"_**That's a … voodoo doll! Who is it of if it's me I swear…"**_

_**Amy produced the doll it was a man well that's what it looked like; the others crowded round for a look.**_

"_**Oh my god it's so ugly look it's got a nose like a beak, greasy hair that's never seen shampoo, and it's warring a DRESS for god sake who…" Beccy's voice trailed off **_

_**She looked round and pointed at the staff and house tables mouthing **_

"_**What you're hungry is that it?" said Fran who received a smack on the under side of the head **_

"_**Don't you read do you know where you have taken us Amy?"**_

"_**World of tights?"**_

"_**NO YOU MORON!!!! HARRY POTTER! WITH THE GIT OF A POTIONS MASTER WHO LOOKS LIKE THAT THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT" the others then proceeded to chase Amy over the tables to try and get to her**_

_**In the corridor outside of the hall **_

_**Professor Snape was in a foul mood he had taken 3 classes of first and second years and only seven of them had fainted.. Okay one had tried to drown herself in her potion and one boy had run out of the dungeons screaming at the top of his lungs but it was no where near his usual success rate. He stopped outside the great hall, the amount of noise coming from inside was huge most of it sounded like girls cursing."Maybe something fell on top of that idiot McGonagall" he thought to himself "this I have to see" he glided into the hall looking smug but what he saw rooted him to the spot.**_

_**There were five girls in the hall well four on the ground a very scared looking one had climbed up the school banner to avoid the others but one blond was at the bottom making a very good attempt to get at her legs.**_

"_**What is going on here? Get down from there… NOW" bellowed Snape he was not used to having to wait.**_

"_**Who the hell is he?" muttered Letty to Beccy**_

"_**The woman I mean man that Amy made" she replied shooting a evil look at the raven hared girl that had climbed down and stood to the side of Snape in a attempt to hide herself.**_

_**Snape drew himself up to his full height and grabbed Beccy by the shoulder, this was a BIG mistake as Beccy hates to be touched in a instant she took a swipe at him and he now sported three scratches across his face. Snape took a second to realise that she had shook free but recovered quickly "She hates to be touched" said Steph simply**_

"_**50 points from … what house are you in?" he tried to look fierce but he had never forgot a students house before.**_

"_**House I'm not a student, none of us are" Beccy said **_

"_**Detention for a month … all of you eight tonight" he turned on his heal and left, the girls looked at Beccy who said "Right well we shall see where's his office?" **_


	2. revenge

_**First a big thanks to all those who reviewed, since this is my first fan fic it has given me a boost. I don't think I need a disclaimer but all the characters or places you don't know are mine.**_

_**V.R.**_

_**6.00 Snape's office**_

_**Snape let out an evil laugh this evening he would be able to show those girls who was boss… or professor in this case "especially that blond… she is evil" he thought to himself touching his cheek (He had had it taken care of at the hospital wing but he could feel it tingling). Then he stood abruptly it was time to think about the punishment for this particular group of girls if you could call them that.**_

_**Beccy and her friends were all sat in the great hall thinking, "that overgrown bat! He can't do this to us he can't just walk in with his robes billowing… hey! What is with that anyway? There's no wind in here! Oh back to the point, I think we should prank him constantly the best ones that we can think of MUAHAHAHAH!!!!". She yelled suddenly.**_

_**Fran and Steph looked at her as if she had just sprouted 2 extra heads but Amy had begun laughing and rubbing her hands together and Letty had pulled out a huge list of pranks and was sorting through them. **_

_**Then at 7.45 Beccy and Amy had found the best one in their part of the list, the others crowded round and after a bit of planning they had that sorted "all we have to do is wait until he takes a bath!" cried Fran happily. Then they set off to the dungeons they didn't want to be late after-all.**_

_**At exactly 8.00 there was a knock on the door and they entered when he called.**_

"_**Right" he said in his most sinister voice "this is what I have planned for you."**_

"_**I want you to clean the whole room that means dust, clean, reorganise, get rid of the graffiti on the desks, and then you can clean my room. He gestured to a black door in the corner of the room. "Well get moving" he grinned and swept out of the room. The girls set about their task it was dull but not as bad as they had thought, plus they were eager to get into Snape's room (not in that way! You are so sick). Three long hours passed but they had finished the classroom and had made a start on 'the overgrown bat's room' the only door they could open was the study so they cleaned that. Letty was half way through the fake bill for a cleaner when Amy spotted a small shape under the rug. "Hey guys there's something under the rug" she pulled it back to reveal a trap door.**_

"_**This is too good to be true we can hide.." began Letty but she was cut off by Beccy shaking her head "I think he will notice that 5 girls have disappears this is what we can do…". When Snape returned he looked at them and was telling them they could leave when he stopped them and said "where is the blond?" Steph stepped forward and told him Beccy was ill and had left to go to the bathroom just before he came back, Snape shook his head and let them go, he then went to his study to read.**_

_**It was 11.30 and Snape was still reading when he heard a creepy voice calling his name.**_

_**Under the trap door Beccy was trying to suppress laughter as she spoke she had to hand it to herself she was good. The voice came again "Severus Snape I am the person who haunts you dreams and the others have invoked my wrath on you!" "who is there" he demanded holding the book like a baseball bat. "Snape you have been a very bad boy you need to be punished" **_

"_**I have no idea what you are talking about, I don't need to be punished" his voice shacking at the end of the sentence. Beccy saw he had lost the colour he had in his cheeks, she decided to drop this before he wet himself or worse… she shuddered at the thought and spoke in the ghostly voice for the last time well for now "you want to know how I came into existence?" Snape nodded "well I was murdered by you … yes you I died of inhaling floor polish! MUHAHAHAH!" . Snape looked lived opening the door and throwing her out without even giving her detention so she skipped off to tell her friends and plot their next move.**_

_**Wow that was lots R&R plze I have coursework so my next update may take a while but it will be up ASAP luv ya V.R.**_


	3. The bathroom plot

Disclaimer: me no own nofinc 

_**Sorry I have not updated for so long I have had writer's block and am only just recovering.**_

_**Snape was pacing his study cursing himself for his inability to cope with the situation I should have expelled them as soon as I saw them; he cursed in his head. Then he had an idea, as soon as I see them I can expel them I am still the most hated professor in hogwarts then he sat down for a nice glass of bacardi he had always liked the stuff since the headmaster had given it to him.**_

_**The fab 5 as they had nicknamed themselves had fallen asleep at the door of the library laughing at last night's success when they were rudely woken up by the golden trio leaving the library and Ron stepping on Laura.**_

"_**Oh my god the floor is squishy kill it kill it!" he cried **_

"_**You can talk I have just been stepped on" Laura cried **_

_**The rest of the team was introducing themselves and after 10 minutes had pulled the bickering pair apart.**_

" _**Hey Ron these girls have been pranking Snape and they are doing more" said Harry **_

" _**YEAH and I am doing the next one" Letty informed them **_

" _**Can I ask you to do 1 for me?" Harry asked **_

"_**Sure" Said Becca **_

_**They all spent the day in the hall discussing the plan then by half nine at night it was planned to perfection.**_

_**That night Snape was in the bath – you know the swimming pool ones – trying to relax and take his mind of the day, he had failed so many essays his hand had cramped up.**_

"_**Clank"**_

"_**What the hell I hope I didn't drop the soap it takes 2 damn hours to get to the bottom of the bath" he moaned **_

_**Then like a demon of hell there was a small hiss of scuba gear and Snape saw the girl Letty in full scuba gear with a harpoon gun grinning maniacally. Snape shot out of the bath as the harpoon missed him by inches he grabbed his fluffy towel which happened to be pink. (Well he hadn't planned on any one seeing it) He reached for his wand in his robe pocket only to find his clothes gone.**_

"_**WHERE IS MY WAND" Snape yelled in frustration **_

_**He turned to flee only to see Amy and Fran operating a muggle video camera bewitched by Hermy to work in here, both girls had Snape's robe on and were practically wetting themselves. **_

_**Steph was sat in the corner writing an article for the daily prophet and writing random maths equations.**_

_**Then to top it off Becca stepped out into the light holding her weapon of choice…. A flame-thrower!**_

"_**Woo I got him his hair is on fire"**_

_**Letty had got out of the bath and the weapon wielding girls chased a terrified Snape round the room for 3 hours then took refuge in the bath.**_

"_**Maybe he died from blood loss we hit him a few times" Letty suggested **_

_**The girls left to tell the golden trio of their success; little did they know Snape had staggered off to the hospital wing seconds after they left. Then fully healed went to the dungeons to plot…**_

_**Woo R&R plze **_

_**V.R.**_


	4. I've seen things

Disclaimer: I no own Harry Potter I just like to mess with his world 

_**Yeah it's taken a bit but I am back now**_

_**Today was a Saturday; the girls had to wait for three days for Snape to be released from the hospital wing. According to a young Gryffindor (who was sent up due to a 'accident' involving explosives) Snape was suffering from nightmares in which he was yelling "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO not the flamethrowerrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"**_

_**Also he had spasms and his eye would begin to twitch on the hour every hour.**_

_**The five and the golden trio had been sent to professor Dumbledore who merely spoke to the girls –as they had taken full responsibility-and signed them detention with Snape and said that they were able to stay in Hogwarts as they had no where else to go.**_

_**Meanwhile Snape was looking at the pile of second year essays that had be graded **_

"_**Oh crap and I have detention with those … things today"**_

_**His problems with what to make them do were solved when Longbottom managed to screw up another potion and splattered it all and I mean ALL over the dungeons.**_

"_**Excellent" he said doctor Evil style. He shook it off and went to prepare for detention.**_

_**At eight o clock there was a knock at the door and in came the Satan spawn as Snape now called them.**_

"_**I want this room SPOTLESS no wands get going"**_

_**Two minutes later he heard a humming noise when he looked up it stopped, the next two times passed then just as he was about to blow Fran stood up and burst into song**_

"_**I've seen things, I've seen them with my eyes, I've seen things their often in disguise, like carrots, handbags, cheese…" **_

"_**Enough shut up and get on with it" he said trying to sound calm but failing miserably **_

_**The girls looked at Amy who took the hint and straightened up to sing am different tune**_

"_**I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes-" **_

"_**SILENCE" Snape yelled **_

"_**Fine we won't sing that one either," said Beccy unhappily but then shook Letty who bellowed**_

"_**This is the song that never ends it goes on and on my friends-"**_

"_**I will personally clamp your mouth shut if YOU don't shut up" Snape's eye had begun to twitch and a vein in his neck looked as if it was about to pop.**_

"_**A bomb went rolling down the street parlez vous, a bomb went rolling down the street parlez vous, a bomb went rolling down the street knocked a copper off his feet inky pinkie parlez vous"**_

"_**Stop with that song… and what the hell IS a bomb anyway?"**_

_**Then last of all Beccy stood up lept onto a desk and belted out one dreaded song **_

"_**The sun is a mass of incandescent gas a gigantic nuclear furnace converting hydrogen to helium at a temperature of millions of degrease YO-HO ITS HOT-"**_

"_**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOGASPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" CRIED Snape as he fled the room to hide in the rafters of the school or possibly a dark corner.**_

"_**I hoped I would not have to do that" Beccy sighed as they headed off to find Harry.**_

_**Hey its been a while but there you go I will update soon and any spelling mistakes are my fault and I ish sorry**_

_**V.R.**_


	5. The end or is it?

Hey this will be the last chap. Disclaimer: I don't own H.P never will that's the end of it.

"_**This is the day I didn't want to have to use that shudder song but it had to be done and besides I think he's close to cracking" Beccy said to the troops as she liked to call them.**_

_**After last nights incident Snape had taken to hiding in his room between lessons and only coming out to yell at people who had lined up outside the dungeons humming I've seen things. Today's last ditch attempt to get Snape was suggested by Fran and everyone felt that Snape in his fragile state would not cope with this.**_

_**Last night the girls were to receive yet another detention with the potions master, which prompted the latest prank.**_

_**Harry was in stitches when Steph divulged the plot to him it had taken all of 20 minutes for the entire common room to find out and give their blessings.**_

_**All too soon it was time for detention and they bid goodbye to the common room who promised to meet them in the great hall afterwards. **_

_**They knocked on the door and heard the cold voice call "Enter"**_

_**Beccy entered first followed by the others. When the last (Letty), had closed the door Snape swept over – again with robes billowing but no wind whatsoever –. He looked down his hooked nose at them and pointed to a desk and said,"You are all to sit and write an essay about the uses of aconite in potions, begin" **_

_**The problem with this was A) non-of the girls had anything to write with**_

_**B) They didn't know what the hell aconite was used for anyway. So they decided to put their plan into action, Snape sensing something was wrong looked up and saw, Letty had turned on her I-pod, Steph was writing fast in a notebook, and Beccy had got out a Matthew Reilly book and started to read it. Snape stood and was stopped by Amy and Fran who were holding hands and looking very cute **_

"_**What are you doing… hey you can't do… Where is your hand…? Oh Merlin what are you doing… GET YOUR TOUNG OUT OF THERE! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE SOMEONE SAVE ME"**_

_**Snape then fled the castle ran over the hills and far away, the last reported sighting was him apperating to St Mungos and throwing himself into the reception to book himself in for a long stay saying something about hands.**_

_**Amy, Fran, Letty, Beccy and Steph came into the great hall to loud cheering after being the heroes for 10 minutes they felt themselves disappearing and the last audible words were Beccy's which said "Amy is that a legolas doll? Oh crap not again…"**_

_**THE END**_

_**That's it what do you think? I may write a sequel if you ask nice but it depends on school and other fics**_

_**V.R**_


End file.
